


fever

by miaomiao_theworld (orphan_account)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Jongho, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Song Mingi, M/M, Masturbation, The Law of The Cycles, Top Choi Jongho, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miaomiao_theworld
Summary: jongho has a peculiar fever.one that could change his life.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81





	1. the fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingi has been driving him crazy all month.

jongho felt like he was on the brink of finally snapping.

mingi had been driving him crazy all fucking month. the way he bent over to pick up his pencil he drops daily. the way he pants after dance practice. the way his thick thighs wobbled whenever san smacks them, and the way he cried out as he did. oh god, jongho wanted to destroy him, make him see stars.

"lord have mercy! what have i done to deserve this torture!" he cried out in the dark. currently he was in bed, pleading for his monster cock to NOT fucking leap in excitement at the thought of mingi crying out of delicious pleasure as jongho set his nerve endings alight with his huge di-

"go to sleep, jongho!" seonghwa yelled at him. he rolled his eyes and scoffed in response. 

-:(-

the next morning, jongho woke up sweating bullets, more like whole ak-47s. he felt like a thirsty traveler in the sahara desert. he felt like his blood had been replaced with magma.

he attempted to sit up in bed, but his body rejected it by sending a huge ringing noise to full his senses completely.

he could barely come up with a coherent thought as his whole body ached. 

he whined, calling out to whoever he thought of first.

"hongjoong....! " his raspy voice called out.

the leader opened the door, only to gasp at the sight of his youngest son.

"oh my god, jongho, what happened?" questioned the shorter boy. he felt hongjoong lay his small hand upon his forehead.

"god, you're on fire. how did this happen?" hongjoong asked out of worry.

jongho opened his mouth to speak. immeadiately, his stomach lurched forward. he could feel the bile threatening to rise. he almost gagged from how strong the sensation was.

"hey, lemme help you to the bathroom, ok?" jongho nodded with teary eyes and one hand covering his mouth.

upon arrival, he suddenly broke away from his leader, rushing to the toilet. he allowed the bile to leave his throat. and it did, in a rather violent way. hongjoong rubbed his back out of his protective instinct.

once the entire process of pandemonium his stomach went through was over, hongjoong helped him to get up, wash his mouth, and brush his teeth.

jongho could feel a dull throbbing in the area below his stomach.

-:(-

eventually, the news spread that jongho was sick.

"jesus christ, his temperature is 42.3° celsius. how in the hell did he get so sick?" wooyoung asked himself. 

"will he be able to eat anything?" seonghwa asked him. the latter shook his head.

"his body has been rejecting anything we give him. even anti-biotics. i'm afraid this could be something bigger than a fever."

-:(-

jongho shifted back and forth on the bed. the heat of his body was really uncomfortable, and now he could feel a lot of heat pooling behind his stomach. his erection wouldn't seem to go down anytime soon.

he held it at the base and softly teased it with his fingertips. he groaned lowly at the feeling. he reached over his nightstand and opened the drawer to grab his lube. he would never, ever jack off without it. what would he be then, an animal? 

he spread the cold liquid onto his appendage and shivered at the temperature difference. 

he moved his hand skillfully around his member, gliding and sliding as if he had done this his whole life. he tried to keep quiet but as he progressed, he started to think about him.

about mingi.

with a new fervour and an animalistic growl, he picked up speed.

he thought about mingi.

about mingi and his round ass.

about mingi and the way his thighs shook when san smacked them, and the way he yelped when he did.

about mingi and the way he pants after dance practice.

about mingi and the way he bends over to pick up his pencil.

"shit, oh god." he felt his orgasm already on the way.

he felt his front teeth latch onto his bottom lip, but something was poking the inside of the bottom of his mouth.

he slowed down a bit. 

he poked around in his mouth a bit, but not for long. he felt a long tooth where his canine was supposed to be.

"what the hell?"

putting his still erect monster dick back into his pants, he slowly got up and walked to the bathroom to look in the mirror (to the protest of his empty stomach, who threatened to clench and contract itself again).

he opened his mouth again and there they were.

two long canines ready to tear and bite into flesh.

maybe even the flesh he so desired.


	2. ?¿??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongho tries to find out what the hell is going on with his dental structure.
> 
> fun fact of the day: sad alphas are very vulnerable and overly-emotional. crazy right? hahaha

"what the hell?"

putting his still erect monster dick back into his pants, he slowly got up and walked to the bathroom to look in the mirror (to the protest of his empty stomach, who threatened to clench and contract itself again).

he opened his mouth again and there they were.

two long canines ready to tear and bite into flesh.

maybe even the flesh he so desired.

'no! no. stop, stop, stop.' jongho shook his head at himself.

'focus on one thing at a time.' he said to himself. 

why the fuck does he have fangs? how the fuck does he have fangs? who could he confide in to ask about this?

seonghwa? no. he'd think i was joking.

wooyoung? not even close. he'd freak out and tell the whole world.

just try hongjoong again. wow i love this man with my whole heart and he's so reliable and cute-

woah, there author-nim.

jongho had still decided he would talk to hongjoong about this.

-✨-

"hongjoong-hyung!" jongho knocked on his leader's door, speaking with the faintest lisp because of the extended canines.

"coming!" hongjoong and his tiny self walked languidly to the door. he opened it to reveal his maknae. 

"hyung...i have to talk to you about something..." jongho said it as seriously as possible. so seriously in fact that it scared hongjoong. he hoped the maknae wasn't sad or anxious or anything else that might hurt his mental or physical health. 

"of course. you can come in. sit down if you need to." hongjoong said, the worry evident in his voice. the boys entered the room and closed the door behind them.

"umm, hyung.." jongho started.

hongjoong smiled warmly. "go on. I'm listening."

" i don't know if you'll think I'm stupid for saying this...but, uh... " the younger trailed off again. he wasn't sure if this was even the right choice to make, telling someone about something that should probably be kept secret to avoid persecution.

"please, jongho. you can tell me anything."

" i know, it's just this is weird. n-not normal at all. i-i mean, this could-could risk the group image t-too, a-and the company..." jongho felt his throat close in panic. if he got exposed for being whatever the hell he is, he could risk his career, his family, his friends, the government might put him in a special prison cell. 

he felt a sob rack through his chest. he didnt want to leave what he had worked so hard for. training for years, only to kicked to the side for having fangs and whatever else he hasn't discovered.

hongjoong threw his arms around the youngest and whispered comforting statements in his ears. 

"you'll be okay. it's alright, I'm here, I won't leave you."

'I won't leave you.'

Jongho cried harder at the statement. "Y-yes, y-y-you w-will! I j-just know it!"

"why would I leave you, dongsaeng?" hongjoong questioned as he patted the head of the crying maknae.

"because i'm–" jongho couldn't finish his sentence as the urge to cherish his leader grew over him and he sobbed into the smaller's chest. he had fully convinced himself that no-one would want him anymore after finding out what he is. whatever that maybe.

"jongho, baby. your fangs are digging into my shirt." hongjoong said that with so much casualty that jongho stopped crying and looked up with his sad, kicked puppy eyes.

"w-what?"

"don't think i didn't see those." hongjoong chuckled.

"you think I'm just gonna leave you because you found out about your wolf? not a chance. i still love you as my maknae."

the said boy sniffled a bit, nose and cheeks flushed red.

"thank you, hyung." jongho said, tears leaking from his eyes again. he sobbed once more, in relief. more followed in gratitude of having such an extraordinary leader.

-✨-

the boy had cried himself to sleepiness. hongjoong, with the help of yunho, wooyoung and seonghwa was able to get him to his room.

he was too disoriented to ask about the wolf thing hongjoong had mentioned, so he let it slide for tomorrow.

-✨-

HongJoong best leader


End file.
